Daddy's Little Girl
by 60secondstopain
Summary: A baby is left on Bruce's doorstep and he takes her in and raises her as his own. But only with the help of Clark of course. Rated T for the moment but it could change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding heavily against the windows of the buildings as the wind began to pick up. The howling wind was powerful as it made lamposts begin to shake but nothing further. The lone shadow was making it's way through the stromy weather that the city was induring. It made it's way to the car and disappeared from the streets.

"Good patrol Master Bruce?" Alfred watched as Bruce dragged himself from the batmobile and to the changing rooms. He left a water trail behind him as he walked through the cave.

"I hate the goddamn rain." He grumbles as he changes out of his suit into baggy track suit bottoms and a loose white t-shirt. He walks out to see Alfred at the computer before he takes his seat and begins to rapidly type on the keyboard.

Before long the reports are done and Bruce heads up to the Manor. As he walks past the door he freezes. He thought he was losing his mind when he heard the sound of a baby's cry. He stepped closer to the door and put his ear against it and heard the sound get louder. He unlocked the door and swung it open. No one was there until he looked down. He saw a basket that held a baby. It looked to be around three months old. The baby was wet from head to toe and Bruce knelt down and picked the baby up. The wails got louder as he took the basket and baby inside.

He went to the living room and took the baby out of the basket. He removes the blanket that it was wrapped in and sees that the baby's clothes were some how dry.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Come on." Bruce says as he rests the baby on his arm and realises how small it was. He saw the dummy it had in the basket and gave it the baby. But it still cried.

"What's wrong?" He asks but knew he wouldn't get an answer from the baby.

"I believe it's hungry Sir." Bruce turns around to see Alfred holding a bottle of milk. He takes it from Alfred and gives it to the baby.

"Thanks Alfred." He says when the baby stops crying and drinks the milk.

"May I ask Sir, why you have a baby in the house?" Alfred asks as he picks up the blanket and lays it near the fire to dry off.

"I found the baby outside. It was crying and left in the rain. I don't know how long it's been out there." Bruce replies as he watches the small child fall to sleep once it had finished the milk.

"Check to see if there is a note in the basket." Bruce says as he leans back with the child in his arms.

Alfred rumages through the basket to find a note at last. He stands up and reads it out loud.

"Please take care of her, keep her out of harms way. Her name is Maria. She isn't your daughter but she can't be in my life or she will be hurt. Please show her the other note when she is of age to know about this." Alfred stops reading and looks for the other note and finds it. He reads it silently in his head and Bruce watches as his face changes.

"My word!" He gasps and passes Bruce the note.

"My dearest Maria, by the time you read this I will be dead. I've trusted this man to take care of you because he was an old friend. He will be your protector from now on. I'm sorry we couldn't meet again but this is what happens when I meet the wrong person. So learn from my mistake and don't let anyone take you anyway from your family. I promise you that everything will be fine. Bruce will forever take care of you. Love Mom." He reads out then looks down at the baby.

"Master Bruce, do you think-"

"Linda. She always got herself into trouble. I never thought it would come to this." He puts the note down and stands up.

"Tomorrow we're going to the doctors to make sure that Maria is healthy and then we're going to the adpotion clinc to make her my daughter." He tells Alfred and then they both part ways as Alfred quickly goes to the phone to make the appointments and Bruce takes the baby upstairs with him. He didn't feel right with leaving the baby in one of the other large bedrooms on her own. So he took her into his room. He pulled his covers away and then lay down and put little Maria onto his chest and brought the covers back up them and he put one hand on Maria to keep her in place as he fell to sleep.

He was woken up at around eight in the morning when he felt little movements on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw that Maria was awake and chewing on his t-shirt. He smiled as she looked up at him. Her eyes were a beautiful baby blue. She let his t-shirt go and looked up at him. He sat up and put her on his arm and smiled.

"What a lovely sight." Bruce looked to the door and saw Alfred entering with a tray that held a bottle of milk and a plate of breakfast with coffee.

"She is a little beauty. I give her that. Woke up to have her eating my shirt." He smiled at Maria again and he saw her smile a little bit too.

"Well, that just shows that she is warming up to you. Or that she would like her milk." Alfred passed him the bottle of milk and Bruce began to feed Maria.

"Sir, the appointment for the doctors is at eleven o'clock and the adpotion clinc is at six thirty." Alfred informs Bruce.

"Thank you Alfred. With them that far apart, it's gives me time to settle her in and get her a bed and clothes." He says.

"Would little Miss Maria be needing her own room?" Alfred asks and Bruce thinks it over in his head for a moment.

"No, not yet. She can sleep in here. I'll put her cot near my bed so she won't be alone." He replies and Alfred stands as he watches Bruce take the empty bottle out of Maria's mouth.

"You'll need to wind her Master Bruce." Bruce looks up at Alfred before realising what he had to do.

He began to gently tap and rub her back before she let out two burps.

"Good girl." Bruce praises her and puts her against his arm as he started to drink his coffee and pick at his breakfast.

"Also, Mister Kent called and wished to speak with you and would like you to call him back when you have the chance." Alfred informs Bruce as he picks up the empty tray.

"Thank you Alfred. I'll call him when we get home." Bruce replies and then a strange smell hits his nose.

"I think we may need to get some diapers for Maria." He says as he stands up with Maria in his arms.

"Already bought them Sir." Alfred disappears for a minute before returning with a diaper in hand.

"Good luck Sir." He chuckles before Bruce goes into the bathroom with Maria. Alfred was happy that Bruce had found something as innocent as Maria. He only wanted the young man to be happy and he believed he would be now that he had a family beginning to bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

They went to the doctors and everything with Maria was fine and she was a healthy young baby. Once they left the doctors, they went to buy everything that was needed for Maria. Bruce even bought two child care books to make sure he knew what he was doing at all times. He put her in the new parm he got her and pushed her around. Some of the women around the shops would come up to him and say how adorable he looked with his little Maria.

Six thirty came quicker than he thought it would and he went to the adoption clinc and he signed the papers to legally make Maria his daughter. Once it was all over, Bruce and Alfred went back to the manor and Bruce put Maria down for a nap and then started put together the big toys he had bought her. Then he began to build the cot.

"Sir, I persume you would like to eat before you went on patrol. Leave the cot to me, I'll have it finished by the time you return home." Alfred says and Maria wakes up crying. Bruce got up immediately and went to his daughter. Alfred passed him a bottle of milk and Bruce feed it to Maria.

"I must say Sir, you are becoming a good Father. And you've only just begun. Wait until the teenage stage is here." Alfred chuckled as he left the room.

Bruce finished feeding her and then changed her diaper. He went down to the batcave and Maria giggled when she saw one of the many bats in the cave.

"You like bats little one?" Bruce asked her as he put his finger in her tiny hand.

"I'll hold her while you change Master Bruce." Alfred held out his arms to take Maria and Bruce passed her gently to him.

He then went and changed before coming to sit at the computer.

"Who will you be stopping tonight Sir?" Alfred asks as he bounces Maria a little to let her fall asleep.

"Catwoman plans on stealing the diamond that Wayne Enterprise donated to the Museum." He replies before standing up.

"How do you know?" Alfred asks as Bruce kisses Maria's little head.

"I know she can't resist shiny things." He replies and then pulls the cowl over his face and disappears into the batmobile.

He returned later than he had expected. It was three in the morning and he just wanted to go check on Maria and then go to bed. He quickly changed into jogging bottoms and made his way up to the manor. He went to his room to find Maria asleep in her new cot and he smiled as he watched her for a few minutes. He then got into his own bed and slept himself.

"Who's this little cutie?" He was asked for the third time during the time since he left the limo.

"Maria. My daughter." He replies as the woman strokes Maria's cheek and Maria moves closer to Bruce.

"She really your's?" She asks as she looks hopefully up at him.

"Adoption, but I'll always treat her like my own." He replies before moving away from the woman and escaping to the baclony with his daughter.

"Women, huh? Please don't you turn out to be that." He says to his daughter as he tickles her tummy. She giggles at him and then he turns his head when he hears someone clear their throat.

"Didn't think you'd show your face." Bruce says as he looks up at his best friend.

"I was hoping you would call me back the other day." He replies as he comes up to Bruce and Maria.

"Sorry, I've been busy with little miss here." Bruce gestures to the little baby in his arms. Clark reaches out and Bruce passes him his daughter.

"Since when did you have a child?" He asks as he watches Maria smile at him.

"Last week she was left on my door step and I did what I had to do and took her in." Bruce replies and leans against the railings and watches Clark and his daughter.

"Well she is beautiful." Clark comments as Maria begins to fall asleep in his arms.

"She only falls asleep in the arms of someone she likes." Bruce tells him and Clark chuckles to himself.

"Got my first baby fan then." He smiles at Bruce and passes her back to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? It must be important if you called the manor instead of using your comm link." Bruce asks as he smiles at the sight of Clark holding his daughter.

"I just wanted to know if you had made your mind up about my question." He replies and puts on a serious face. Bruce looks up at Clark's face and then turns away.

"You know it won't work. Not with the distance, the league and now Mar-"

"In other words, you just want to avoid the feelings that will get in the way of your life." Clark groans as he interrupts Bruce. Causing Bruce to look up at him with a frown. He mutters to himself before grabbing the back of Clark's neck and crashing his lips against his. The two share a soft but heated kiss before releasing each other. Bruce looks down at his daughter and the man that he knew that he was slowly falling for. He couldn't have seen a more perfect sight.

"Does that mean your answer is yes?" Clark asks, breaking the small silence that they were sharing. Bruce let out a chuckle and a heart felt smile.

"Of course it does."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce and Clark had spent a month together so far and it was going great for them. The press found out about their prince of Gotham being bisexual and made a huge deal about it. But, what would the news be without that? They accepted the new couple and their adopted daughter. Bruce had the papers redone to put Clark's name on the adoption papers as well. The next step for them was to introduce Connor to Maria. Connor hadn't quite been himself lately either. He was keeping to himself more than he usually did. Clark has been trying to find out what was wrong with his clone son. But he never got any answers. So, Bruce and Clark were being careful as they introduced the pair.

"Do you think he'll like her?" Clark asked Bruce as they sat at the table in the dining room. Bruce held Maria as he fed her the morning bottle and Clark was drinking his morning coffee.

"Hopefully. I'm just worried Luthor has gotten to him again." Bruce replies and Clark's head snaps towards Bruce.

"I know he hasn't! I wouldn't let him near my son." He tries not to shout out his anger. He doesn't like that Connor isn't himself. He wants his son back to normal again.

"Then he should be fine with her." Bruce assures Clark. They both turn their heads as Alfred walks into the room.

"Mister Connor is here, Master Bruce." The two men look at each other for a moment, before standing up and following Alfred into the main living room. On the couch was where Connor sat. He had his black superboy shirt on, his black cargo pants, black combat boots and his leather jacket over his shirt.

"Hello Connor." Clark says to break the awkward silence. Connor looks up at Clark. Ignoring Bruce and Maria for the time being.

"Let's just get this over with." Connor sighs as he stands up and walks over to the two men and Maria. He nods his head at Bruce, who returns the gesture, then looks down at Maria. He watches her with curiousity. He hadn't seen many babies in his short life time. But, he found Maria to be interesting. She had her eyes closed until she looked up at Connor. He found himself frozen as he gazed at her.

"Connor, this is your sister Maria." Clark says as he step a little closer to be within reach of Connor. In case of anything going wrong with him. Connor didn't like the way that he had been told that she was his sister. But, another part of him did. He smiled for the first time in a while before reaching out to hold her. Bruce gently passed Maria to Connor.

Connor rocked her in his arms slightly as he continued his stare with her. The two looked inseparatable to both Clark and Bruce. They knew that Connor was fine with Maria from the moment he smiled at her. Maria reached her small hand up, trying to reach for Connor's face. He leaned down the little distance between them to allow her to touch his face. When her hand touched his skin, he felt alive and... well happy.

"Hey." He whispers down to Maria. She lets out a little giggle at him and he chuckles with her. It felt great knowing that he had this little ray of sunshine in his life now. He would protect her to his heart's content.

"I think he will be just fine." Bruce whispers into Clark's ear. Which caused Clark to smile at his son.

Another three months had passed and Connor would spend all of his free time with Maria. He loved the little girl to pieces. He always offered to look after her when the time was needed. He didn't let her out of his sights when he was around.

"Oh come on! I can totally look after her tonight!" Connor complained to Bruce and Clark as they were in the cave. Maria was sat in her little cot Bruce had installed into the cave. She was playing with her stuffed little batman toy and superman toy. Clark saw them and had to buy them for her.

"The answer is no Connor. You need to come with us tonight." Clark replies with the stubornness in his voice. He was around Bruce too much as well.

"I don't need to. I want to stay here and look after Maria. You can't always depend on Alfred." Connor continues to complain.

"We don't need to with you always around." Bruce butts into the conversation but continues typing on the computer.

"Well..."

"Well nothing. You're coming end of conversation." Clark turns to look at what Bruce was doing. Connor sighs and walks over to Maria in her cot. Maria giggles when she sees Connor. Reaching out towards him so that he can pick her up.

"Sorry Maria. Dad has a bat up his ass." He laughs. Causing Clark to throw a plastic cup at his head.

"I heard that! And watch your mouth around her." He shouts at Connor. Who in return, rolls his eyes and continues to play with Maria.


End file.
